


Two Worlds - Frederick Chilton

by Sherrykinss



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss
Summary: Imagine: Confronting Chilton about your recent feelings of insecurity.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Reader, Dr. Frederick Chilton/You
Kudos: 18





	Two Worlds - Frederick Chilton

When she first met Chilton, he had this commanding facade about him. His straight and stiff posture flashed of confidence from across the room. Maybe his confidence was even on the border of narcissism. From his neatly combed hair, to his impressively groomed beard, his attire was nothing short of prestige. His eyes were like the color of freshly printed bills, a reflection of his wealth. Despite the cane he heavily relied on, he made sure that there was nothing he lacked. Everything about him screamed that he was a very put together man, but it didn’t hide the aching desire to be validated underneath that pretentious mask.

She was invited to these fancy dinner parties, which Chilton happened to also attend. They slowly gravitated towards one another, in order to avoid the mingling with complete strangers. The more they conversed, the more she grew fond of his company. It was difficult at first for her to get passed his ostentatious demeanor. When she did, she found that he had a fragile warm heart. She found his desire to always be approved to be endearing. She also found that once she had crossed the moat he built around his heart, he was quite romantic. She saw the yearning in his eyes to be loved and to love so deeply. She was smitten by his passion.

When Chilton finally plucked the courage to ask her out on a date, she didn’t hesitate to agree. The man was intriguing from his abundance of knowledge. She didn’t expect much of the date, but to be immersed in deep conversations with him. The night of the date, she had pictured a nice dinner filled with stories and exchanges of knowledge and information. Nothing too fancy. What she didn’t expect was for Chilton to arrive in a chauffeured car. She wasn’t used to the formal ambience of the restaurant that he had picked out, so it was all exciting for her.

She thought all of this was the beginning stages of the honeymoon state. With him, she felt like she was stepping into this huge luxurious world of glitz and glam. She felt like Cinderella with the many expensive dresses and shiny jewelry. He continuously showered her with gifts. He took her on more grander dates. She was already so smitten by him, she felt that he didn’t need to put so much more effort. She brushed it off as him wanting to spoil her. Perhaps, he still wasn’t feeling secure about their relationship. Maybe he still felt the need to give her a million reasons why he loved her.

That was until the excitement wore off and she looked into the mirror one night in the bathroom. They had just gotten back from another formal dinner date. Her eyes stared at her reflection, as if she couldn’t recognize the woman staring back at her. Her face was beautifully made up. Her eyes trailed up to her gorgeously curled hair from the salon appointment that he booked. Hanging from her neck was a gorgeous emerald necklace he gifted her earlier in the week. The maroon dress that she had on flowed down to the tiled floor was another gift he picked out.

This wasn’t her. Who did she become?

She stepped out of the bathroom and her eyes landed on Chilton sitting at the vanity table, wiping off the makeup on his face. Watching the view of his back, she felt nervous. Her hands were starting to get clammy as her heart raced. She wanted to talk these thoughts out, but the uncertainty of the outcome frightened her.

“Honey, did you not want to shower first?” He asked.

When she didn’t answer, he twisted around to face her. She was leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom and she was staring at him with worried eyes. Feeling the change in atmosphere, he grabbed his cane and used it to carefully get up.

“What’s wrong?” He gently asked as he approached her.

She nervously ran her tongue over her lips and glanced down at the floor. He was standing right in front of her, yet he could feel the distance she placed between them. He couldn’t help the fear surfacing on account of her behavior earlier that evening.

“What do you like about me?” She finally asked.

He was perplexed by the nature of the question. Mostly because he never felt that she had a reason to question his feelings for her. He thought he had made himself clear, from the gifts, to the adventurous dates.

“I love everything about you.” He answered.

His eyes focused on the reaction of her face, studying every muscle movement in hopes to understand her sudden question. She didn’t seem convinced. Analyzing her furrowed eyebrows and how her lips pursed in discontentment of his answer, he braced for the following question.

“But what specifically do you like about me?” She asked.

Her eyes finally met his and she could see the confusion etched on his face.

“I love so many aspects of you. I love that you are so patient with me. I love that your big heart has helped me grow. I love that you are witty. I love that you are not afraid to speak up for those who can not speak for themselves. I love that you are this confident and beautiful woman. There are countless reasons as to why I love you. Why are you asking?” He asked.

She was aware of his habit of rambling when he became nervous. It wasn’t that she questioned his love for her. He had countlessly confessed his love for her. The only question that scared her the most was if he loved her, or the idea of her.

“Frederick, you know all of this…” She gestured towards her attire.

“It’s not me. It’s just… I’ve been thinking lately and I feel so out of place. This world that you live in, I’m starting to feel like I don’t fit in.” She explained.

He shook his head, not understanding why she felt that way. His hand reached out and rested on her hip.

“I do not understand.” He quietly said.

“I’m sorry. My mind is a mess. I’m trying to make sense. I should have thought this out before I said anything.” She apologized and glanced back down at the floor

“No, you do not have to apologize. Take your time.” He said.

His thumb caressed the curve of her waist, hoping to help her relax and continue. The gentle tone of his voice encouraged her to continue. So, she took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts again.

“I guess what I’m saying is that, I appreciate the gifts and the expensive trips. I’ve gotten to do so many things that I’ve never experienced before and I have these memories with you. But every time I look into the mirror, I feel like someone else. All these fancy things… they’re not me. I just feel like I’m being upgraded for the time being, until someone better comes along.” She explained.

He was horrified by her explanation. He never knew she felt that way and it broke his heart that she would ever think that there was anyone better than her. He was so blinded by his own inadequacies, that he tried to do whatever he could to distract her from them.

“I am so sorry, darling. I never intended to make you feel that way.” He apologized.

“I was so self-absorbed in my own insecurities. There could never be someone better when I have the best. You are extraordinary, and I thought I could not measure up to you. The gifts were all pathetic excuses to try to keep you with me. I never meant for you to feel like I was changing you. I am so sorry.” He said.

He set his cane against the wall, so he could pull her into a tight embrace. The stuffiness in her chest dissipated from the warmth of his words. It all made sense to her now. She felt slightly silly for letting her insecurities take over her mind. She felt relieved to have discussed her feelings.

“I’m sorry I didn’t bring this up sooner,” She whispered against his neck.

“No, thank you for trusting me to have this conversation.” He said, then kissed her forehead.

“I love you for you, Frederick. Not for the gifts, expensive trip and fancy dinners. You don’t have to do all of that anymore.” She said, then wrapped her arms gently around him.

“Deal. Well, maybe once in awhile.” He suggested.

“Sure, once in awhile.” She agreed with chuckle.


End file.
